Recognition
by karma-chan
Summary: spoilers for ending of manga. takes place right after sannoh game. Hospital scene & friendship. Rukawa and Hanamichi. Nonyaoi but could be, if you want.


Dedicated to tensaibakapunk and those that she pushed SD onto. 

Spoilers for: ending of the manga cuz it takes place right after the game w/Sannoh

Rated: G, I guess, unless one bad word makes it PG?

Summary: Rukawa visits Sakuragi after the Sannoh game

Canon, non-yaoi, although it could be

* * *

**Recognition**

Rukawa hated hospitals.

There was something about the way they smelled -- like chemicals and sickness all in one -- that made him uneasy. Seeing sick and injured people also made him queasy. It made him think of how fragile the body was, and how easily it could become useless.

He turned down the corridor and into room 710.

Haruko was the only visitor. She stood up when she saw him. "Rukawa-kun," she said, in that half-hopeful tone of voice that girls tended to speak to him in. He nodded in greeting.

"How is he?"

"He's in a deep sleep. The doctors said that the original injury wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't stressed it so much at the last match..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at him. "But, um...but that it hopefully shouldn't cause any permanent damage. With rehabilitation, he should eventually be able to walk again."

Rukawa nodded and looked down at Shohoku's Number 10 basketball player - Sakuragi Hanamichi, his fellow teammate and self-declared genius.

"But...um...but Rukawa, great job on the match!" said Haruko, avoiding his gaze and blushing slightly. "You played beautifully and it's all thanks to you that Shohoku won!"

Rukawa said nothing. Sakuragi twitched.

"And...uh...um..." Her voice trailed off when Rukawa sat down. She sat down as well.

She fell silent, and inwardly, Rukawa was relieved. He had always thought of Captain Akagi's younger sister as a decent but annoying person who he could only stand in small doses. He disliked the way she watched his every move, which she was doing now.

"Hey Rukawa?"

He ignored her and looked down at Sakuragi, who was still deep asleep.

"Do you...do you like anyone?"

Sakuragi twitched again. Rukawa leaned over and poked his temple. "Are you really asleep, idiot?"

"Rukawa-kun! Please don't disturb him!" Haruko said, giving him an indignant look. Rukawa decided that he liked that side of her -- of everyone -- much more than the fake "please look at me I'm your biggest fan" front that all the girls tended to present to him. Real anger was so much harder to fake than most other emotions. It was honest.

It was one of the reasons that he liked to provoke Sakuragi-- because he was terrible at concealing his emotions. He was just too honest. And like the idiot he was, the slightest insult always caused an interesting reaction on his face.

"...Sorry," Haruko said after a pause, looking down. Rukawa gave her a blank look. He just did not understand women. Why on earth was she apologizing?

"Ha-haruko..." croaked a tired voice. "Don't apologize."

Rukawa met Sakuragi's gaze. The latter was giving him a something that resembled a sleepy scowl.

"You...bastard..." Sakuragi said, his voice sounding pitched higher than normal. "Haruko-chan asked you a question. Answer her."

"You look like shit," Rukawa said, ignoring his request. "And you sound like it, too."

"It's the painkillers," said Sakuragi slowly. "I'm high on --hey, wait, you never answered. Her. Question." Each word now came out dragged, and labored.

Rukawa rolled his eyes.

He turned back towards Haruko and spoke in a soft, but serious voice. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm not interested in you..." He saw the question form in her eyes and answered it hastily. "...Or any of the other girls at school."

Haruko looked down and nodded. Tears collected at the sides of her eyes. "Sakuragi-kun," she said in a trembling voice, "I'll be back later." Then she quickly got up and left.

"You are such a jerk," Sakuragi said. Anger must have been helping him clear his mind, because his voice was losing its drugged-out quality and sounding more like his loud old self. "You fox-bastard! Here Haruko-chan is being so honest and likes you so much! You--"

"I'm giving you a chance, stupid."

Sakuragi stared at him. "Chance?"

Rukawa gave him an exasperated look. "Anyone can tell from a mile away that you're in love with her, you idiot. And I'm not interested in her in the least. So I've rejected her. Now you can go soothe her broken heart."

"Soothe her broken heart?" Sakuragi asked. He blinked and then scowled. "Bastard, are you feeling sorry for me? I'm a genius! I don't need your pity!"

Rukawa met his eyes. "I don't pity you."

He had no idea what he looked like when he was saying that, but it must have been something unusual because Sakuragi shut up and bit back a retort.

There was an awkward pause, and then Sakuragi said, "Oh. Well. That's good."

Rukawa sat down and crossed his arms. "So? How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Sakuragi admitted. He gave a weak smile. "But it's nothing this genius can't handle. Heh."

Rukawa was amused, though he said nothing in reply.

Silence set in. They had never had a long conversation with each other. In fact, they were not even really friends. But Rukawa had a reason for coming, and he was quiet as he tried to find a way to express that reason into words. He thought about it for a few more moments, and then gave up. Sakuragi was beginning to look sleepy again, and he did not want to stay anymore than he had to.

"You know..." Rukawa began. Sakuragi blinked and watched him.

"I thought that Anzai-sensei was wrong to let you be a starter player. I thought you were our weakest player."

Sakuragi was now staring at the ceiling. Rukawa continued, "But I was wrong. We wouldn't have won against Sannoh if it weren't for you. You're...you're..." Damn, but praise was hard to give to people. "You're not half-bad," he concluded.

"Haha. You are finally acknowledging this genius' talents!"

Rukawa shrugged and stood up. That was all he wanted to say, and Sakuragi looked like he would pass out again in any minute. "Get better." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Rukawa."

Rukawa turned back. "Yeah?"

Sakuragi looked like he was now struggling to stay awake. "The game. Is when?"

"Against Aiwa High? Tomorrow."

Sakuragi's eyes were closed. Rukawa thought that he had fallen asleep and was starting to leave when Sakuragi opened his eyes and spoke again. "Hold out your hand."

Rukawa obeyed.

"Closer."

Rukawa stepped in closer. Slowly, Sakuragi moved his arm. "You're not...not half-bad either. And since you guys will obviously lose without this genius being there to score all the winning points, I give you my confidence." He slapped Rukawa's palm lightly. "There. Now go kick Aiwa High's butt. Let me know how it goes." He then curled his hand up into a fist and held it out. "And when I get out, be ready because I will defeat you."

Rukawa smiled. He made a fist as well, and touched his fist against Sakuragi's. "We'll see about that."

Sakuragi's arm dropped, and then his eyes closed. Rukawa watched him for a moment, shook his head, and left when he began to snore.


End file.
